ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geti186/Monthly Character Competition (July) Finals
Now we have come to the finals of the very first Monthly Character Competition! I am glad (As the judge) to receive so many promising entries! But alas, not everyone can win a competition, and as of now, the competition has dwindled to THREE main characters which are exceptionally well done. PLEASE COMMENT AND CAST YOUR VOTE! EDIT: Please state why you chose that character as well! Finals Now on to the rules of the finals. Below are 3 characters, in the comments section, you are to comment on which character you think should win and give your reasons for it. Of course, this doesn't mean that I will select the one with the most votes, rather, I will take the opinions into consideration and explain my choice in the next blog announcing the winner. Without further ado, the following are the finalists. Natch This remarkably detailed and complex character has successfully integrated several aspects of Dragon Ball Z into one unique character! Following the storyline of Dragon Ball Z, he has given it a twist in both plotline and events, making it one of the most, truly well done characters I have seen in a long time! If I didn't know better, I would mistake this for a real, canon Dragon Ball page! The 14th Saiyan (Fanon Version) This character is highly unique, and incredibly special. Instead of coming up with new abilities, he has expanded on a unique concept which I have never seen before, and also, rather than creating new transformations, he makes the regular Super Saiyan out to be something exceptionally powerful, like Akira originally intended. Sticking to the theme of Dragon Ball Z, he has followed through with this idea rather well, and is an interesting read regardless of its minor flaws. AssassinHood (The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! The Four Forces!) Some say that personal experiences can help one create a story. More often than not, this is true, and personal stories make for the most awesome ones, as they convey the emotion and feelings of the writer VERY well, even if they don't think that it is very good. Many unique plotlines and ideas situated on UDB are written here, making it both a memorable historical relic, and all-rounded character. Special Mentions The following characters are also highly commendable in their idea and thought, and I would like to mention them as well as they have given me headaches on who to select for the finals. Nazo Nazo is a very interesting character, and was created after my suggestions to Hunter Kakashi (He certainly has been taking my advice, and I have deliberated for some time whether I should select this character over one of the finalists). Very well done. Android 66 Android 66 is an awesome character done by Goten66. Although most of the abilities are very well known in fiction, he has done well by associating each race and transformation with a particular focus and ability, which I believe is very interesting. He also has some unique abilities of his own, making him worthy of the finals. However, there are multiple exceptional pages, leading to him being overshadowed. A good character for others to look up upon though. Good job, Goten66. Category:Blog posts